gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Late Universal Century
The is the latter half of the known history of the Universal Century time line. In general terms, it covers the time period from Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash (U.C. 0105) up until the end of G-Saviour (U.C. 0224). Overview This era covers the second half of the Universal Century timeline and follows the collapse of the Republic of Zeon and the Zeon movements. This period follows the battles the Earth Federation has with various spacenoid factions. Due to various reasons this era brings forth a few warlords, who were attempting to carve out territories out of colonized space. Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, and G-Saviour take place during this period. MS Development Competition In U.C. 0111 the Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI) developed the prototype F90 Gundam Formula 90. SNRI is then hired by the Federation to create the next generation of miniaturized mobile suits, while the MSA-0120 design of Anaheim Electronics loses. This marks the start of the period when SNRI and Anaheim Electronics continued competing for mobile suit hegemony from U.C. 0111 to the U.C. 0130s. Ultimately SNRI runs into financial issues and Anaheim Electronics once again becomes the Federation's mobile suit manufacturer. Age of the Warring Space States Several conflicts between the Earth Federation and space colonies occurred throughout the late Universal Century. This period includes the Cosmo Babylon Wars and the Jupiter Empire Wars and is called the Age of the Warring Space States. Oldsmobile Conflict First Oldsmobile Conflict In U.C. 0120, Oldsmobile (Mars Zeon) steal the Gundam Formula 90, and revolt against the Earth Federation. Second Oldsmobile Conflict In U.C. 0122, the detached corps of the Oldsmobile (Mars Zeon), led by Charles Rochester, invades the Earth. The Earth Federation Space Force deploys the Gundam F90 and the F91 Gundam F91 during this fight. Cosmo Babylon Wars Era Zebra Zone Event On February 18 U.C. 0123, during an examination in a Zebra Zone, an Anaheim Electronics test team encounters a Dark Tiger Team of the Crossbone Vanguard. A fight is ensued between the Dark Tiger Team, Neo-Zeon remnants and the Earth Federation Space Force. Cosmo Babylon Wars In U.C. 0123, following 30 years of peace, the Crossbone Vanguard tries to establish an aristocracy, known as Cosmo Babylonia. Their first move is to attack the colony Frontier IV and take control of it. Because their mobile suits are much stronger than the Federation counterparts, they easily win and seize the colony. During this attack, Cecily Fairchild, whose real name is Berah Ronah, becomes a member of the Crossbone Vanguard to act as a figurehead, until Cosmo Babylonia is established. The Earth Federation reacts and attacks Frontier IV, killing innocent civilians. In the meantime, Cecily's childhood friend, Seabook Arno, becomes the pilot of the Gundam Formula 91 and engages the Crossbone Vanguard. Later, Cecily defects to Seabook's side and together, they fight her father, Carozzo “Iron Mask” Ronah, who wishes to exterminate all people on Earth, using his Bug weapons. Carozzo fights against the two with the mobile armor, XMA-01 Rafflesia, but is killed by Seabook. Cosmo Babylonia itself eventually broke down when Cecily publicly denounced cosmo-aristocracy and advocated for equality. In U.C. 0128, Cecily and Seabook were apparently killed in a terrorist attack during the maiden voyage of the Babylonia Vanguard. However, both of them survived and went on to create a pirate movement, under the original name of the Crossbone Vanguard. Acquiring members and supplies, the Crossbone Vanguard were able to obtain several new Gundams, in the form of several Gundam F97 units. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam The Jupiter Empire Wars In U.C. 0133, a new aristocratic empire, the Jupiter Empire, is secretly established by Crux Dogatie and covered by the Jupiter Energy Fleet. The Crossbone Vanguard decides to stop the Jupiter Empire's expansion and attacks the transport ship, Smashion. During this incident, young Tobia Arronax becomes a member of the Crossbone Vanguard, piloting one of the Crossbone Gundams. Later, the Crossbone Vanguard attempts to invade a large Jupiter outpost, and successfully assassinate Dogatie. However, it turns out that Dogatie has cloned himself several times. He tricks the Earth Federation so that they help them and they send mass-produced Gundam Formula 91s to the Jupiter Empire. Dogatie's final plan is to attack the Earth with several powerful mobile armor units, known as Divinidad. The Crossbone Vanguard is able to destroy all of them and all of Dogatie's clones are killed. Afterwards, Cecily and Seabook retreat into hiding and Tobia becomes the new leader of the Crossbone Vanguard, tasked with eliminating the remaining members of the Jupiter Empire. Side 2 Independence In U.C. 0140, a Side 2 space colony cluster wanted independence, and they rose up in protest. Due to many varying reasons, the Earth Federation is acquiesced for the time being. This was due to an ongoing economic crisis, which caused most of the Federation forces to be stuck in red tape. The Zanscare Empire Wars In U.C. 0148, a part of the Side 2 space colony cluster declares itself the Zanscare Empire, but they were not recognized by the Earth Federation and the League Militaire was created. It was not until October of U.C. 0152 did the Zanscare Empire reveal its ambition, declaring its superiority over the Earth and the other colonies, and claiming they have sole dominion over the Earth sphere following an attack. After that, fighting begins between the Earth Federation and the Zanscare Empire. Due to Earth Federation efforts, they manage to form a blockade and contain the Zanscare forces to Side 2 for the first part of the war. Afterward, the Zanscare forces attacked the Earth, which the EFF fleets prevented. This prevented further Zanscare advancement and allowed Earth Federation to move most of the space colonies of Side 2 to Side 5. On April 17, U.C. 0153, with only a small fleet and its flagship, the Reinforce, the League Militaire engaged the Zanscare Empire with their mass-produced Victory Gundam. The Earth Federation and the League Militaire quickly signed a temporary truce with the Zanscare Empire on May 28, U.C. 0153, in hopes of stopping the war. However, the fighting did not end and the Zanscare Empire planned to use the Angel Halo to hypnotize every adult on Earth in order to brainwash them. The battle between the Earth Federation/League Militaire and the Zanscare Empire forces above Earth's satellite orbit resulted in the Angel Halo being severely damaged, and it disintegrated after atmospheric re-entry on June 21, U.C. 0153. Queen Maria of the Zanscare Empire died with the sinking of the Zanscare's flagship, on June 22, U.C. 0153.それがVガンダムだ―機動戦士Vガンダム徹底ガイドブック, Jan, 2004, 銀河出版, ISBN 978-4877770549 With the Zanscare Empire Wars over, the Earth Federation retook what colonies the Zanscare Empire held in Side 2. Colonies that were moved to Side 5 were moved back to Side 2. It was the longest war to be fought in the history of Universal Century and also the bloodiest after the end of One Year War. Collapse of the Earth Federation Due to several small conflicts against the Earth Federation during the Age of the Warring Space States, its control over the Earth Sphere began to diminish. As a result, it began to push for space colonies under its control to become self-sufficient, to lessen the burden on its resources. However, this gave rise to Earth supremacist views within the Earth Federation and "anti-Side" sentiments. In U.C. 0217, the Earth Federation began to exert more control over the space colonies in order to suppress repeated small-scale conflicts. Because of colonial resistance, war quickly ensued. Eventually, the war ended after the Sides closest to Earth brokered a peace, granting independence to the space colonies and leading to the collapse of the Earth Federation. By U.C. 0222, the collective group of independent space colonies are now known as the "Settlements", as the term "colony" has become stigmatized by its inhabitants. However, this post-independence period in the Earth Sphere is marked with political turmoil, corruption, famine, and other destabilizing issues. The successors of the Earth government, along with the pro-Federation space colonies Side 2, Side 3, Side 5, Side 6 and Side 7 form the Congress of Settlement Nations, while the Lunar government and the space colonies Side 1 and Side 4 join together as the Settlement Freedom League. The Side 8 Settlement remains independent from either faction, and follows a policy of neutrality. Some of the Settlements reorganize alongside the old Earth Federation as the Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT). However, the aggressive CONSENT military, the Congressional Armed Forces (CAF), attempt to use force to control the Settlements. They are opposed by the private armed organization the Illuminati, which is based in the New Manhattan colony at Side 4. Global Food Crisis The many conflicts of the Universal Century had left the Earth's environment severely damaged. Much of the Earth's fertile soil had been destroyed and the natural environment was irreversibly ruined by conflict. These factors, combined with a growing population during peacetime, led to an inability for the Earth to remain self-sufficient. As a result, the CONSENT increasingly relied on food imports from the Settlement Freedom League. However, this was insufficient as the Settlement Freedom League was also feeding its own citizens, and thus the amount of food imports was not enough, causing widespread starvation on Earth. These circumstances caused existing anti-Side sentiments within CONSENT to grow, especially within the Congressional Armed Forces (CAF), which believed that the Earth should be in the dominant position, instead of relying on the Sides. These anti-Side individuals began to call themselves "Globalists". In U.C. 0223, Doctor Riva of Hydro-Gen, which was funded by the CONSENT government, had completed research on the development of bioluminescent enzyme that would allow for underwater agriculture on Earth. However the CAF, which had used selective starvation to maintain control of its citizens, then secretly assassinated Doctor Riva and suppressed his research. "Light of Gaea" Event In U.C. 0223, the Side 8 Settlement known as Gaea defended itself against attacking Congressional Armed Forces, when they try to gain control of the Settlement to retrieve a sample of the bioluminescent enzyme stolen from Hydro-Gen. Their plan is thwarted by the intervention of the Illuminati. Gremly Sheep Following the "Light of Gaea" event, Side 8's autonomy was recognized by both CONSENT and the Settlement Freedom League, and the Congressional Armed Forces (CAF) begin to lose influence within the CONSENT. Bais Bashing, a military hardliner within the CAF, starts Project Raven and deploys the Gremly Sheep unit to attempt a military coup. They are stopped when the Lightning Squad of the Illuminati intervene. Alternate Events Revolt of MHA In U.C. 0203, the Manhunter (MHA), an organization created by the Earth Federation to search out and deport illegal aliens. Part of it rebels against the Federation, renaming themselves Metatron (Zi Zeon Organization) and revealing Afranche Char, a memory clone of the original Char Aznable, as their leading figure. By using the Α 000-0001 Gaia Gear α, they attempt to overthrow the Federation. Yoshiyuki Tomino, the author of the story and creator of the original Gundam, claimed that these events are not official in the Universal Century timeline and Sunrise lists it as a side story, rather than canonical events. Late U.C. Chronology The following time-line of the latter half of the Universal Century history attempts to synthesize information derived from the various official and semi-official Universal Century plots of video games, and published historical information from manga series and novels. ;U.C. 0111 :;0111.09 Dyar Straights master timeline :SNRI rolls out the F90 unit 1 and completes the -A, -D, -S, -M and -H options. (Mobile Suit Gundam F90) :;0111.10 :The EFF decide on the development of a next-generation main force MS. To the dismay of Anaheim Electronics, the SNRI F (Formula) series wins out over the Anaheim MSA-0120 Advanced Tactical Mobile Suit "ATMOS". :;0111.12 :Reconstruction of the Frontier Side (formerly Side 4) begins in L1. ;U.C. 0112 :;0112.02 :The F90 -L, -V and -P field-test options are finished. :;0112.06 :The Silhouette Formula Project is secretly started within Anaheim Electronics. (Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Silhouette Formula) ;U.C. 0113 :;0113.04 :Hauzerie Ronah’s Earth Preservation Measure and Measure to Abolish Excessive Medical Care are rejected. ;U.C. 0115 :;0115.04 :Rollout of the F71. ;U.C. 0116 :;0116.05 :Planning of the Rafflesia Project starts. The Earth Preservation Measure is re-introduced. :;0116.07 :Rollout of the F91. ;U.C. 0117 :The Buch colony Round Island is opened to civilians. ;U.C. 0119 :The Rafflesia Project is put into motion. ;U.C. 0120 :;0120.10.25 :Oldsmobile Army MS attack the Jupitris-class transport ship Kobayashi Maru. :;0120.10.28 :Oldsmobile Army MS steal an F90 prototype during a test flight near Side 4 (L1). :;0120.10.30 :The 13th Autonomous Mobile Fleet is given the special assignment of destroying Oldsmobile Army and recovering the stolen F90. ;U.C. 0121 :;0121.03 :The 13th Autonomous Mobile Fleet arrives at Mars, destroys the Oldsmobile base Olympus Canyon and recovers the stolen F90 Unit 2, which has been rebuilt as the OMS-90R Gundam F90. :;0121.10.28 :In parallel with the reconstruction of F90 Unit 2, the -I and -L options are finished. ;U.C. 0122 :;0122.02 :The F90 and F91 are brought aboard the EFF cruiser Abrams for field-testing. :;0122.08 :Rollout of the Anaheim Electronics RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam. :;0122.11 :Silhouette Formula trials begin in the Zebra Zone. :;0122.12 :The F91 is brought to Frontier I for conversion of its bio-computer. ;U.C. 0123 :;0123.02.18 :During test operations in the Zebra Zone, the RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam and RGM-111 Hardygun encounter the Crossbone Vanguard’s Dark Tiger force. :;0123.02.19 :Due to engine problems, the Anaheim R&D ship Bladewood docks at a derelict colony. :;0123.02.20 :Inside the derelict colony, the RGM-111 Hardygun battles an AMS-119 Geara Doga and captures its pilot, a Neo Zeon remnant. :;0123.02.22 :The Bladewood joins the EFF battleship Ajax. The RX-99 Neo Gundam Unit 1 encounters the Dark Tiger force. The Bladewood MS corps encounters Neo Zeon remnants in the colony. :;0123.02.23 :The Ajax begins a mopping-up operation against the Neo Zeon remnants, opening fire on the derelict colony. The RX-99 Neo Gundam Unit 2 defeats the Ajax and RX-99 Unit 1. :;0123.03.16 :Crossbone Vanguard MS attack the Frontier Side (L1). More than 500 inhabitants of Frontier IV are killed and 140,000 become refugees. (Mobile Suit Gundam F91) :;0123.03.19 :The Crossbone Vanguard invades and conquers Frontier II and III. :;0123.03.24 :The Thousandth Jupiter arrives in the Earth Sphere. Captured by the Crossbone Vanguard, its captain promises cooperation. :;0123.03.26 :The Crossbone Vanguard proclaim the establishment of Cosmo Babylonia at Frontier IV. It is protected from Federation interference by an alliance with the Jupiter Energy Fleet, which threatens an embargo if Cosmo Babylonia is not left alone. :;0123.03.30 :Iron Mask of the Crossbone Vanguard deploys Bugs and the XMA-01 Rafflesia at Frontier I, massacring the colony's inhabitants. He is defeated by the EFF F91, which is severely damaged in the battle. :;0123.03.31 :The Crossbone Vanguard's Dorel and Zabine forces return in triumph to Cosmo Babylonia. After a battle with a Crossbone Vanguard garrison, the F90III-Y Cluster Gundam escapes from Frontier I. ;U.C. 0125 :Berah Ronah becomes ruler of Cosmo Babylonia and renounces Meitzer Ronah's Nobility Principle, which holds that only those of superior breeding and ability should rule humanity. A civil war ensues. ;U.C. 0128 *The Mother Vanguard, flagship of the Ronah family's Buch Concern, disappears on its maiden voyage. Berah Ronah and her friends are aboard. *Cosmo Babylonia collapses due to civil war. ;U.C. 0133 :Berah Ronah and her crew wage a secret war against the self-proclaimed Jupiter Empire, which stages a full-scale invasion of the Earth. (Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam) ;U.C. 0139 :Within civilian networks, planning of a “holy alliance” starts. ;U.C. 0140 :Colony-ism resurfaces. The movement for autonomy is revived. Antagonism due to economic differences and trade imbalances between the colonies comes to a head. ;U.C. 0141 :Maria Pure Armonia opens a consultation bureau at Albanian colony in Side 1 (L5). ;U.C. 0143 :Maria Pure Armonia begins to propagate her ideas. ;U.C. 0144 :A Maria group forms and petitions the Albanian colony government to form a political party. Her staff publishes Maria's teachings. ;U.C. 0145 :Maria Pure Armonia meets Fonse Kagatie, formerly of the Jupiter Energy Fleet. ;U.C. 0146 :The Maria group becomes radical. The Gattle Party is formed as its political extension and becomes a third party in the government assembly of the Amelia colony in Side 2 (L4). ;U.C. 0147 :A group of corrupt ministers are executed on the guillotine and the Gattle Party takes power in Amelia. ;U.C. 0148 :The League Militaire is reorganized as a fighting force. (Mobile Suit Victory Gundam) ;U.C. 0149 :The establishment of the Zanscare Empire is proclaimed at Side 2 (L4). The League Militaire puts the V (Victory) Project into motion. Hangelg Ewin leaves Earth to become leader of the League Militaire. ;U.C. 0151 :Federal Forces cadets Oliver Inoe and Marbet Fingerhat leave the service to join the League Militaire. ;U.C. 0152 :The Char Continuation Project begins. :;0152.10 :The Yellow Jackets invade Largane (formerly Munich), Germany. Seizing civilian aviation facilities, they construct a base. :;0152.11 :Development of the Minovsky drive begins. ;U.C. 0153 :;0153.02 :Space tests of the ZMT-S12G Shokew are completed. :;0153.03 :Trials of the ZMT-S12G Shokew under gravity begin. :;0153.04.05 :The ZMT-S12G Shokew is stolen. The Yellow Jackets attack Woowig (formerly Prague), Czech Republic. :;0153.04.06 :The ZMT-S12G Shokew battles ZM-S08G Zolos at Woowig. The Yellow Jackets battle the LM312V04 Victory Gundam. :;0153.04.07 :The League Militaire's Camion unit goes to the underground factory in Kolin, Czech Republic. :;0153.04.08 :The League Militaire of Eastern Europe gather. The Victory Gundam battles the prototype ZMT-S13G Godzorla. :;0153.04.09 :The League Militaire begins to disperse from the Woowig area. :;0153.04.10 :The Yellow Jackets capture Camion leader Oy Nyng. The Gaddarl force is dispatched in pursuit of the League Militaire. :;0153.04.11 :Camion battles the Gaddarl force. Arbeo Pippiniden squadron lands and joins forces with the Yellow Jackets. Camion leader Oy Nyung is executed on the guillotine in Old Barcelona. :;0153.04.12 :The commander of the Largane base is recalled. The Yellow Jackets begin an operation to take control of Arti Gibraltar. The Shrike Team advance force joins Camion. :;0153.04.13 :The Yellow Jackets capture the Victory Gundam in an illegal residence district, but it is recovered. :;0153.04.14 :Camion heads for Bechyne, Czech Republic, joining with the Shrike team. The Shrike team and the Victory Gundam destroy Dupre's squadron, en route to old Dresden. :;0153.04.15 :Camion arrives at Bechyne and is met by a unit of the EFF stationed in Ireland. They battle the Gaddarl force and Lupe Cineau's squadron, and the Shrike team loses an LM111E02 Gun-EZ. Camion heads for Gibraltar. :;0153.04.16 :Part of Camion arrives at Old Barcelona. The Victory Gundam smashes the guillotine in the town square. :;0153.04.17 :The EFF Bagley space fleet battles the Zanscare fleet at Keilas Guilie. The Yellow Jackets, demanding the submission of Gibraltar's PCST, stage a show of force and battle the League Militaire. The Shrike team loses another Gun-EZ. :;0153.04.18 :The Yellow Jackets demand PCST's surrender and deploy the prototype ZMT-S16G Memedorza. The Shrike team loses a third Gun-EZ. :;0153.04.19 :The League Militaire hijacks a PCST shuttle. Camion joins with the spaceship Reinforce, attached to the EFF stationed in Ireland. :;0153.04.20 :Vessels moored at sea off Gibraltar are attacked by the Yellow Jackets' ZMT-D15M Galguyus. The Reinforce launches into orbit. Uso's group captures a BESPA Sinope-class patrol ship. The Zanscare Empire broadcasts the departure of the Zugan fleet. :;0153.04.23 :Uso's group's Sinope docks at Hiland. :;0153.04.24 :The Reinforce battles a fleet dispatched from Keilas Guilie and joins forces with the Gaunland. :;0153.04.27 :After disorienting the Keilas Guilie fleet with Hiland's microwave gun, the League Militaire enters battle. With Keilas Guilie captured by the League Militaire, Squid 2 flees the battlefield. :;0153.04.28 :The Victory Gundam battles BESPA prototype ZM-D11S Abigor. :;0153.04.29 :Uso's group and the space families set out for Side 2 (L4) in the Æneas. :;0153.05.04 :Uso's group infiltrates the Zanscare Empire. The Reinforce Junior launches, and the League Militaire battles the Zugan fleet. Failing to withdraw, Uso's group again infiltrates the Zanscare Empire and begins fighting during the queen's audience with the returned fleet. Of the League Militaire combatants, one is killed and two are arrested. :;0153.05.06 :During the Zanscare Empire's favorite ceremony, a captured MS begins moving. As if in response, the League Militaire's MS unit executes a surprise attack. :;0153.05.07 :The League Militaire squadron docks at the Macedonia colony and the entire crew is placed in custody. :;0153.05.13 :BESPA MS execute a surprise attack on the Macedonia colony. Taking advantage of the confusion, the League Militaire members recover their ships and equipment. :;0153.05.14 :The Reinforce Junior escapes the Macedonia colony and picks up the White Ark and LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam. :;0153.05.17 :The Reinforce Junior resupplies at the secret Horasm base on the far side of the Moon. :;0153.05.21 :The Motorad fleet and Reinforce Junior force both enter the atmosphere. :;0153.05.22 :The undersea city of Underhook is destroyed. :;0153.05.24 :The Motorad fleet comes ashore near Tampico in the Gulf of Mexico and heads up into the North American continent. :;0153.05.28 :The Earth Federation and Zanscare Empire reach a cease-fire agreement, which takes effect immediately. :;0153.06.01 :In the North Sea, the White Ark unit battles the Lysithea force. :;0153.06.03 :In the North Sea, the White Ark unit destroys the Lysithea force. :;0153.06.05 :Forces from the abandoned Largane base defy the cease-fire and battle the White Ark unit. :;0153.06.08 :The Largane base is attacked from the air. The White Ark and Reinforce Junior return to space. :;0153.06.10 :The White Ark and Reinforce Junior join the EFF space fleet assembled at Hiland. :;0153.06.12 :The League Militaire fleet encircles the Zanscare fleet. The Reinforce Junior and White Ark destroy a front-line Motorad fleet commanded by Arbeo Pippiniden. :;0153.06.15 :After a battle with the Tassilo Vago fleet, the White Ark infiltrates the Angel Halo area camouflaged as a supply ship. Its MS fight an imperial guard division. :;0153.06.18 :The construction of Angel Halo is completed. :;0153.06.20 :BESPA's Tassilo and Chronicle fleets join forces. :;0153.06.21 :Angel Halo's shadow falls upon Earth. The Reinforce Junior and White Ark forces battle MS from the Tassilo fleet flagship Schbatten. Angel Halo descends. :;0153.06.22 :The Schbatten is destroyed. Queen Maria dies. :;0153.06.23 :The League Militaire fleet battles the Angel Halo guard. Angel Halo disintegrates in the upper atmosphere. ;U.C. 0203 :;0203.06 :Construction of the Gaea colony in Side 8 (L1) begins. ;U.C. 0218 :The Earth Federation collapses. ;U.C. 0220 :The Congress of Settlement Nations ("CONSENT") is formed and gains control of half the Sides. The remaining Sides and the Lunar government form the Settlement Freedom League. At this time, a treaty is signed between the two powers, known as the "Compact of Settlement Nations". ;U.C. 0223 :The Gaea Settlement of Side 8 rebels against the Congressional Armed Forces (CAF) attempting to suppress a newly discovered bioluminescent enzyme that could end the ongoing food crisis. They are supported by the Illuminati, an organization based in the New Manhattan Island Settlement of Side 4. ;U.C. 0224 :Illuminati dispatches a team, the Lightning Squad, to thwart a secret CAF weapons development operation, Project Raven. ;U.C. 0653 :The interstellar spaceship Dandellion successfully reaches Proxima Centauri. Notes *Some fans have speculated that G-Saviour media has been classified as "alternate U.C." as it is rarely mentioned by Sunrise. However, Mark Simmons, who is involved in the official English translations of various Gundam works, has noted that this is not the case. He made this clarification on the mechatalk forum where he goes by the username "toysdream". According to him, Sunrise simply prefers not to talk or mention G-Saviour.Clarification about G-Saviour status 1 | Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10219Clarification about G-Saviour status 2 | Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=12622&start=0#p275674 References Category:Universal Century Category:Timelines